Empty Eyes, Glass Heart, Crystal Tears (Pokémon Fanfic)
by xxmoongirlcrystaltearsxx
Summary: AN: I started to write this back in 2012, and this is my 6th time writing it. This is a OC insert of Pokémon but focused more on the Slice of Life genre more than the Pokémon part, but I didn't exclude them. Jessie, James, and Meowth have temporarily left their lives as criminals. On the team's new journey, they meet someone who they never thought would change them so much.
1. Sushi

Chapter 1, Sushi

"How much do we have left?" Meowth asked, his stomch growling.

The old team stood outside of a sushi shop, staring into the front window.

"400 yen," Jessie sighed. "We can't afford anything."

Someone emerged from the entrance. A worker.

They swept their long, silky white hair out of their soft pale face. They noticed Team Rocket.

"Hey," The girl said. Her voice flowed like water. "Why don't you come in and grab a bite to eat?" She grinned at them with pearly white, straight teeth. She looked about 18 or 19, and her face shone. She was so naturally beautiful it almost hurt.

"We..don't have enough." Jessie muttered, a small frown pulling on her face.

Without a word, the girl swept back into the shop.

A few minutes later, she came back out holding three paper bags.

"Here!" The girl grinned again, shovibg the bags out to the team.

They stood silent. A complete stranger bought them food just becasue she felt like it. The smell of fresh sushi made the team's mouths water.

"Who are you?" James asked, taking a bag.

"I'm Crystal." She couldn't stop smiling. Her ocean colored eyes shone. "Well, my shift's over." She said to herself.

Crystal whisked off her apron to reveal a lean, elegant body.

"Thank you for this," Meowth chimed, stuffing food in his mouth.

Crystal giggled. "Don't worry about it!" She blushed gently. "I..never got your names."

"I'm James. These are my partners Jessie and Meowth." James said.

"I can introduce myself, you idiot!" Jessie whacked James on the shoulder.

Crystal laughed. It sounded like jingling bells. "It was nice to meet you!" She looked over her shoulder. "Maybe our paths will cross again, but for now I better be going." She turned and walked off, the setting sun silhouetting her.

Then James saw her white feathered wings stretching out.


	2. You

"I'm telling you Jess!" James said, setting his bag down on the dry grass.

"Stop making shit up." Jessie replied. She unrolled her sleeping bag.

James sighed. He started rummaging around in his bag. He took out his gray turtleneck sweater and pulled it over his head. He thought to himself, _I wasnt seeing things. She had wings. _

He layed down on the ground and stared at the sky. _What do I care, anyway?_

Something jolted him awake.

It was about 1:00 AM, James noticed as he struggled to look at his watch. He stood up, still groggy. He looked down the grassy hill he stood on. Moonlight iluminated a lake, the stars in the sky winking at him.

Rubbing his eyes, James walked down to the waterfront and sat down on the dirt cross legged.

Complete, utter silence.

"...hey."

James jumped. He rested his hand on his pocket knife. "Who's there?!" He looked beside him.

"I said hey," Crystal muttered. Her hair flowed in the slight breeze.

"You scared me," James said sighing. He relaxed his grip on his knife. "What're you doing here?"

"I come here a lot. The moonlight hitting the lake is beautiful.." She blinked, her ling eyelashes brushing her skin. "I know toi just met me. But I've known you longer than you think."

Crystal stretched.

"I need somone to travel with. I am aware that these kind of things happen a lot around here. So I've decided to request to travel with you."

James looked at her starry blue eyes, smirking at her. "With me?"

"N-not you in general," Crystal stuttered a bit too loud, looking at the dirt. "Not that I _don't_ want to travel with just _you_..I mean, the people in your group seem like really wonderful, sweet, and smart people. Id really appreciate it if we could get to know each other."

James stayed silent for a bit, still staring deep into Crystal's eyes.

Crystal laughed. "Sorry, I just get carried away sometimes."

He hesitated. "What about that job you had?" James' eyes drifted to her feathery wings.

"I quit. I just needed extra money." Crystal looked back at James.

"May I ask..?" James nodded towards her back.

Crystal's eyes widened. "I knew you'd be able to see them.."

"You know, the more I look at you, I feel like I've already met you." James blushed.

Crystal's voice grew soft. "I feel the same.."

She leaned her face closer to James'. Her soft lips pricked his. In a just a second, they drifted apart.

James' whole face was bright pink. His heart pounded.

"Ugh. Sorry," Crystal sighed. "I told you I get carried away. I just kind of like you.."

James stroked her jawline, bringing her face close to his again. "It's alright. I...kind of like you, too.." He kissed her again, short but sweet. "You can travel with us. I just have to make sure it's fine with Jessie and Meowth."

"James?"

They heard Jessie's voice from a short distance away.

"James!" She scolded. "What are you doing?"


End file.
